


Обряд

by Mahouyaka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cults, M/M, Orgy, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahouyaka/pseuds/Mahouyaka
Summary: Нацуме доживает последнюю ночь в облике человека, ведь уже завтра он станет Богом.
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Обряд

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка на классную аушку по РейНацу. С днём рождения, Анян!

В тени пещеры виднелась мужская спина, украшенная многочисленными шрамами – доказательствами его великих битв и свершений. Ритуальный костёр, разведённый на телах погибших врагов, бросал на него варварски красный свет, а его стан – внушительных размеров тень на холодные стены. С шеи мужчины свисали на толстых нитях трофеи – зубы убитых голыми руками зверей, чьи сердца он вырывал с дикостью и свирепостью, превосходящими их собственную. Каждый раз, когда в костёр подкидывали новые смоченные в спирте кости, языки пламени вздымались до самого верха пещеры, полностью сжирая его фигуру для моих глаз. Люди, подобно всем животным, боятся огня, но существо передо мной не страшилось его, ведь жар его раскалённого тела, облитого горячей кровью столько раз, не сравнится ни с чем.

Священнослужителям и простым членам культа было дозволено наслаждаться божественным видом мужчины лишь издалека, и только избранные могли позволить себе подойти вплотную к нему. Один из таких людей, облачённый в чёрно-красную рясу, медленно подошёл к Богу Войны, бормоча таинственные мантры. В руках его – череп быка, на рогах которого звенели блестящие цепочки и амулеты. Мужчина сидел неподвижно, слегка опустив голову, а его длинные волосы цвета сажи терялись среди множества украшений. Медленно руки раба опустились и возложили на голову Бога его венец – знак его превосходства над всеми в пещере. Пламя трещало и танцевало в триумфе, приветствуя одного из владык этого мира – одного из Пяти. 

— Примите сей скромный дар, дабы Ваш праведный гнев не стал нам кончиной, о Бог наш, Сакума Рей. 

Мужчина, который всё это время сидел, скрестив ноги, напрягся, и браслеты на его руках в унисон зазвенели. В костёр бросили уже не кости, но чьи-то свежие останки – явно не зверей. Пламя распустилось кровавым фейерверком, и по пещере разлетелись искры. Запах смерти для нас, но для него то был запах жизни – смысл его существования. Огонь успокоился, явив нам лик Бога. Грудь мужчины была разрисована человеческой кровью, и огромный шрам рассекал её от правого плеча до левого бедра. Говорят, родной отец оставил на нём этот след – доказательство, что он выжил, чтобы стать воплощением войны. Налитым алым взглядом он с презрением оглядел нас, даруя своё благословение. Сакума Рей вытянул руку, и второй священнослужитель подал ему широкое блюдце из золота с красной жидкостью внутри. 

Залпом он выпил всё до последней капли и бросил сосуд в пламя. Все культисты пали ниц перед завораживающей сценой, хором зачитывая «Славься Бог Войны». Но я не мог устоять, чтобы хотя бы краем глаза не взглянуть на него снова. На губах, словно боевой раскрас, остались следы крови, а затем я ощутил на своей коже его – пронзительный взгляд самого жестокого зверя. В следующее мгновенье мой лоб уже целовал ледяной камень, но сердце продолжало неистово стучать в груди, готовое разорваться от несказанной дерзости с моей стороны. Люди со всех сторон от меня продолжали свои песнопения, а я не был в состоянии выдавить даже слабейший писк. Его острый взгляд навсегда оставил след на моём теле – отметка, которая, возможно, и решила мою судьбу. «Славься Бог Войны» эхом отдавалось по стенам пещеры до самого утра, пока пламя костра наконец не потухло. 

***

В мире есть боги, и только глупцы осмелятся оспорить сей факт. Если и была цель в зарождении человечества, так это навечно стать рабами тех, кто поведёт его к великому просветлению. Богом нельзя стать – только родиться. С самого детства членам культа рассказывают истории о пяти легендарных богах, которые однажды снизойдут на землю и поведут всех к истине людской, одарив бессмертием среди звёзд. Господин Эйчи всегда говорил мне, что этот день непременно настанет, и тогда все мы станем свободными. Совсем недавно нашёлся пятый Бог, довершивший предсказание. Последний из Пяти – Бог Любви и Эроса, иными словами – я. 

Почему выбрали именно меня? Почему позволили стать в один ряд с великими? Тогда я всё ещё не мог найти ответы на эти вопросы, но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, всё становится до странного очевидно. С первого дня, когда Цумуги привёл меня сюда, я ненароком замечал, что отношение старейшин ко мне отличалось, и так часто прощалось то, за что из других Ицуки Шу давно бы сделал новую куклу из плоти. Было в этом что-то неправильное, но тяжело было скрыть неконтролируемое возбуждение от осознания собственной значимости на фоне более низших людей.

_«Пойми, Нацуме-кун, никакие мы не избранные. Наш удел – быть пылью под их ногами, и за это мы должны быть безмерно благодарны. Быть наравне с Пятью? Об этом даже мечтать грешно»._

Он часто говорил мне об этом и часто смеялся в конце таким унизительным смехом, словно изначально знал, что это буду именно я. Словно мерзко желал, чтобы в итоге меня не выбрали, чтобы я сам не поверил в это. И по правде говоря, я всё ещё не мог поверить. Своими словами он посеял во мне семя сомнений, которое пустило корни в сердце, давно сгнившие, осквернившие тело смердящими миазмами. Наверняка, господин Эйчи рассказал ему в тайне, и того изнутри сгрызла зависть. Да, наверняка… всё так и было.

Завтра должен был состояться обряд вознесения, но вот он я – стою на обрыве скалы Цветущих Мечтаний, а надо мной раскинулись все звёзды этого мира, напоминая безмятежный океан судеб. Не зная, что мне чувствовать, не зная, во что мне верить, я болтал ногами на самом краю, пока на ветру качалась одинокая, столь ненавистная мне прядь. Хибики Ватару, завидев такого меня, сказал бы что-то уровня: «Завтра нас ждёт восхитительный день, Сакасаки Нацуме! Разве кровь в жилах не стынет? Мурашки уже бегут по твоей коже?». Из всей Пятёрки говорить с ним было проще всего: как Бог Празднеств он всегда оставался навеселе, никогда не трезвея, никогда не теряя улыбки. Шинкай Каната ещё ни разу не ответил мне, всегда погружённый в мысли внутри своего священного источника, а Ицуки Шу пугал одним только пустым взглядом, будто бы его душа давно распалась и перекочевала внутрь мясных кукол. Вряд ли даже сердце бьётся в груди кукловода, ведь он подарил его своей самой первой кукле – своему величайшему шедевру сделанному из тела покойной возлюбленной гения – Мадмуазель. И последний среди богов… наверное, был самым особенным из всех. Бог Войны – Сакума Рей. Словно призванный на мысли о нём, мужчина опустил руку мне на плечо.

Я вздрогнул и поднял взгляд – он возвышался надо мной, подобно хищнику над своей добычей. Облик его был благороднее всего на свете и внушал благоговейный страх. Бог, выбравший меня из великого множества, а также разделивший со мной ложе.

— Я искал тебя, Нацуме. — Нежный, пронизывающий до дрожи голос, который я так люблю.

— Зачем? — Я ответил ему слегка безразлично, скрывая растущую во мне похоть. 

— Завтра ты станешь одним из нас, — сказал он и подсел рядом.

Под нашими ногами – бескрайние равнины, выжженные пламенем войны. Они впитали столько крови в себя, но даже этого мало, чтобы утолить голод Рея. Ему всегда мало, и он всегда продолжает искать новые сражения, где головы полетят с плеч, и дурманящий запах смерти наполнит лёгкие – его величайшее наслаждение, сравнимое только со мной. 

Над нашими головами – вселенная, предсказавшая этот день. Мириады звёзд сливались в единый поток бело-синего света, озарявший нас холодной лазурью, что немного сдерживала наши животные позывы. Мы были избранными, а потому могли предаваться зову природы в любой момент, не ограниченные страхом и моралью. На своей ладони я ощутил касание его грубых пальцев. Не было в нём нежности и трепетной ласки, ведь человека перед моими глазами давно лишили подобных вещей. Поэтому я был нужен ему, чтобы дополнить всем, чего ему не доставало.

— Неужели я правда достоин? — Наконец, я ответил ему.

— Звёзды никогда не ошибаются.

Одно неверное движение и мы могли в свободном падении направиться вниз – на острые скалы, навсегда слившись с природой и космосом вокруг нас. Одна эта мысль уже сводила меня с ума, и тело в самом мерзком виде показывало все мои похотливые желания. Рей всё прекрасно видел, но мог только ухмыльнуться.

— Всё ещё не можешь контролировать? Такое бывает после ритуала посвящения: твоё тело становится приёмником для энергии вокруг. В своё время я убил многих членов культа в безумном раже, высасывая их кровь до последней капли. После завтрашнего обряда это пройдёт.

— А что, если они ошиблись? — не дал я ему перевести тему.

Тот вытянул руку и указательным пальцем провёл по небосводу.

— Всё это – наши предки и потомки, настоящее и будущее. Только звёзды способны поведать нам правду и нашептать путь, уготовленный человечеству. В ту ночь, когда мы встретились глазами, они нашептали мне твоё имя.

— Но Цумуги говорил…

— Это тот лохматый, который в очках? — Рей перебил меня. — Не волнуйся о нём, завтра он пожалеет, что сомневался в тебе. 

Он улыбнулся мне, и было что-то зловещее в его прищуре, и мне показалось, что я увидел дьявольский оскал. Сердце застучало быстрее, а воздуха словно не хватало. 

— Мне немного страшно, Рей. Завтра… я перестану быть человеком?

Неужели всё, что во мне останется, это неконтролируемая похоть и страсть, способные свести с ума любого, кто взглянет мне в глаза? Я обрету столь много, но тогда мне казалось, что потеряю я куда больше. 

— Твоим будущим братьям тоже было знакомо это чувство. Все мы родились людьми, знаешь? Каната и Шу верят в своё божественное происхождение, ведь им поклоняются с детства, но я считаю, что богами становятся. — Он говорил, и взгляд его был устремлён куда-то далеко – в другой конец вселенной.

— Звучит так, словно все люди рождаются богами. 

— Может, так оно и есть. На моём месте мог быть кто угодно, но выбрали меня. Мир выбрал нас, понимаешь? Может, богом способен стать кто угодно, но не каждый способен заплатить необходимую цену.

— Цену?

— Мы все что-то потеряли. Что-то отдали, чтобы высвободиться из оков человеческой плоти. Что-то, что делало нас людьми – самими собой. Не каждый готов распрощаться с этим, но у нас не было выбора.

Мы рождаемся заложниками этого мира, слепые к правде, беспомощные и до отвращения жалкие. Но раз в несколько лет мир награждает одного из рода людского свободой, а взамен человек должен был отдать то, что удерживает его среди себе подобных.

— Для Шу ценой стала его возлюбленная, — продолжил Рей, — для Ватару – его любимый ученик, для Канаты – драгоценный клан, и… — он остановился, изменившись в лице. Уголки губ опустились, а в глазах читалась несвойственная ему печаль.

— А что потерял ты, Рей? — таки задал я свой наглый вопрос.

Он не спешил отвечать. Вместо этого пристально смотрел на яркий диск полной луны, словно вопрошая у него что-то. В её безумном свете черты его лица теряли присущую ему дикость, являя мне его другую сторону, которая давно утонула в крови. Наконец, к нему вернулась едкая улыбка, и Рей взглянул на меня.

— А я потерял всё.

В том ответе заключалась невообразимая обычному человеку печаль бытия Богом. Сама по себе та фраза говорила так мало, но вместе с этим отвечала на все оставшиеся загадки. Что же отдал Рей в обмен на трон божий? В культе продолжает жить его брат, но он ни разу не обмолвился о нём и словом. Вероятно, он выбрал для себя куда более ужасную участь, чем остальные из Пяти. Тем, что Рей потерял в день своей коронации, – был он сам.

— Завтра ты станешь по-настоящему свободным, Нацуме. Завтра ты станешь Богом. 

Его сухие от холодного ветра губы коснулись моих, и наши языки сплелись в глубоком поцелуе. В голове столько мыслей и вопросов, но все они меркли перед обликом моего Бога Войны. Какую цену придётся мне заплатить? Тогда меня не заботило даже это. Пальцами я осторожно коснулся груди Рея, лаская его гладкие шрамы, как вдруг тело пробрала внезапная волна боли. Я зажмурился, но Рей продолжал поцелуй. Свободной рукой я вцепился в траву и землю, и неконтролируемый экстаз в виде протяжного стона утонул внутри меня. Я дополнял его, наполнял его и отдавал всего себя. Прижимая моё тело к себе, он целовал меня, а наши губы были измазаны в моей крови. 

***

Целых два года прошло с того дня, когда я увидел Рея, возвышающегося среди языков пламени. Теперь по другую сторону костра уже сидел я. Передо мной в одной молитве сплотились сотни людей: потерянных, безвольных, ищущих спасения в моём облике. Среди них были все: от мала до велика. Шестнадцатилетние мальчики и девочки, шестидесятилетние старики и старухи. Весь культ собрался, чтобы лицезреть рождение нового Бога. Обнажённые танцовщицы плясали свои откровенные танцы, а барабанщики отбивали адские ритмы, и всё это сливалось с молитвенным гулом толпы. Даже этот варварский вид возбуждал меня. Дыхание учащалось, пока перед глазами мелькали разноцветные пятна, похожие на краски из космоса.  
Вся пещера была обставлена благовониями из странных трав, и каждый перед входом испил из общей чаши странного пойла. Тело горело изнутри, словно душа рвалась наружу. По коже ручьями стекал пот, и одежда казалась мне чем-то лишним, а собственная плоть чем-то инородным. Я хотел освободиться. Хотел стать свободным. Хотел стать собой. Мне поднесли его – широкий поднос.

На нём кусок сырого мяса, из которого ещё сочилась кровь. Оно слабо походило на мясо животных, но одного запаха хватало, чтобы с моего подбородка закапала слюна. Дрожащими руками я взял его и поднёс к губам, не решаясь сделать первый укус. Я понимал, что стоит мне вкусить плоти передо мной, как тут же покину бренный мир людей и стану частью мира богов. Такой сладостный аромат, такой пленительный и такой знакомый. Лишь тогда я снова вспомнил слова Рея, сказанные мне прошлой ночью. А затем ко мне пришло долгожданное просветление. Я бросил взгляд на молящихся – его и правда не было. Его не было. Его никогда не было. Цена, которую я заплатил, была в моих руках. Разум очистился, над телом вернулся контроль, и в самом диком оргазме из всех я закатил глаза. Лёгкий вдох – последнее прощание. Не с ним, но с человеком по имени Нацуме. Зубы вцепились в кусок плоти, и в пещере раздался вопль.

Я жадно отрывал кусок за куском, сжимая пальцы так сильно, что на колени капала кровь, словно свежевыжатый сок. Я даже не жевал, но глотал, подобно зверю, насыщался – пировал на виду у всех. Культисты разделяли мой экстаз и кричали от радости за меня. У них на глазах вершилась история – их заветная мечта исполнилась вместе с моей смертью как человека. 

Я не сразу понял, как от куска плоти ничего не осталось. Я продолжал смотреть на заляпанные липкой кровью руки, но сердце уже ничего не чувствовало. Толпа утихла, барабаны замолкли, танцовщицы замерли, мир наблюдал. Всё это время рядом со мной лежал нож. Он лежал здесь для трапезы, но в моём случае он был нужен для другого. Да, ещё ничего не закончилось. Последним действием я воткну нож в сердце Сакасаки Нацуме, и родится Бог. Одна рука схватилась за нож, другая – за длинную прядь, и лёгким движением руки была поставлена точка: красно-белые волосы плавно упали на пустой _поднос_. Толпа _ликовала_.

Под их невнятные крики я _поднялся_. С двух сторон ко мне подошли главные священники и стянули с меня чёрные одеяния, обнажив моё _тело_. Я переродился, избавившись от цепей человеческой _судьбы_. Музыка вновь заиграла, а танцовщицы пустились в ещё более неистовый _танец_. Всё их бессмысленное представление проходило сквозь меня, более не достигая моих _ушей_. Я кинул на них безразличный взор – в моих глазах сияло жёлтое _пламя_. Запястьем я вытер губы от красных останков, оставив на щеке кровавый след, так похожий на оборванное крыло _птицы_. Я не презирал людей предо мной, но мне было их _жаль_. Я отвернулся, чтобы взглянуть на мир, принадлежавший _мне_.

Бог Плодородия – Шинкай Каната – в позе лотоса сидел в своём резервуаре с водой и смотрел на _меня_. Бог Смерти – Ицуки Шу – сидел в окружении своих кукол и смотрел на _меня_. Бог Празднеств – Хибики Ватару –лежал на роскошной софе, облачённый в яркие одеяния, и смотрел на _меня_. В самом центре был Бог Войны – Сакума Рей, – восседавший на троне из человеческих костей, и, придерживая голову рукой, с довольным лицом он смотрел на _меня_. По правую руку от него пустовало последнее место, принадлежавшее Богу Эроса – Сакасаки _Нацуме_. Я переступил через свою одежду и сделал первый шаг навстречу _бесконечности_.

Лёгкой поступью я приближался к своим братьям, а людской мир всё сильнее _отдалялся_. Между нами было всего несколько метров, но казалось, словно я прорывался сквозь звёзды к самой верхушке вселенной, а позади остались ничтожно крошечные существа, зовущиеся _людьми_. Ещё один шаг, и вот я стоял перед Реем в своей совершенной _форме_. Моё всепоглощающее либидо охватило пещеру, подобно водовороту затягивая её в порочную _спираль_. Рей оглядывал моё тело жадным взглядом, раздвинув _ноги_. Мы пожирали друг друга глазами, пока остальные из Пятёрки наблюдали за происходящим с кривыми _ухмылками_. В тени пещеры мы были похожи не на богов, но скорее на ненасытных _демонов_.

Я подошёл к своему ложе и занял почётное место среди избранных _миром_. Предо мной предстала омерзительная картина, которую можно увидеть только в наполненном пороками мире людей: все члены культа слились в одном единственном порыве _страсти_. Им не важен был возраст, не важен был пол, они просто хотели друг друга, желали друг _друга_. Священный и прекрасный процесс соития был осквернён, пока грешные души наслаждались телами ближнего _своего_. Они стонали, они кричали, они восхваляли – они были _людьми_. Глядя на пейзаж перед собой, я не мог сдерживать неприкрытого _наслаждения_. Пятеро богов снизошли на земли людей, чтобы повести их, чтобы научить их, чтобы показать _им_. Костёр пылал, и вместе с ним в похотливом огне сгорали люди, отдавшиеся _разврату_. Кто бы мог подумать, что быть Богом будет так…

— _Красиво_.


End file.
